


treat

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [31]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (we is such a cool + unexplored perspective pronoun... and no one cares...), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biting, Cannibalism, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Halloween, Horror, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, POV First Person, Torture, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 31:combine the days you liked!fuck you i wanna do halloweenthe emerald team gets a yummy treat this halloween.





	treat

There was no “trick” this Halloween, only treats. One specific treat, especially. Ritsu, cast across the office floor, semi-nude, crying, bleeding, unbitten. Pretty olive skin gone pale and clammy. His leg broken, we are good with tools. Takano-san told us, grunted at us, the baseball bat would be a good idea. Very true. Ritsu looks pretty crawling away. We may be slow, but he was slower.

Ritsu is so tasty; it’s a shame we didn’t realize it sooner. Olive skin like that of juicy oven-baked chicken. Our teeth litter his body like peppercorn. We want to put him in the oven. Make him tender. He was still delicious raw, very delicious. Divine flesh, angelic flesh. How did we not realize sooner? He was there at work every day, innocently typing and making stacks of paper and cutting toner with his pretty, slender, delectable fingers. Little snacks, a chewy, olive exterior with a crunchy filling. Olive oil. Olive tree. Oliva and Oliver. We think his skin would taste lovely crisped.

Just as much as his flesh is, his sounds are scrumptious. Cries for help that will remain unanswered, cries in general, the sobbing and tearing, shouts of pain as we eat our meal. Prayers whispered softly beneath his breath, prayers that he did not believe to have a purpose but still felt he needed to recite them. Groans. We want his vocal cords to slide past our vocal cords, down our throats, into the stomach. That must be the filet mignon, the center of the Ritsu-flavored  _ Tootsie Pop. _ How many licks? We will find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for such an epic goretober this year!! kinda suffered my way through it but i feel p accomplished + happy abt what i wrote (at least some of it....)! just so u know, i'm probably gonna take a break from writing fanfiction until... next spring? i wanna focus more on my original works + with the way my classes have been going, i literally won't have time to lmao. i'll see how my schedule works out next semester but.... qwq. i'm in pain.  
also this is my 100th fic on here???????????? holy moly. better keep that milestone for a while lmao  
i'll still do non-specific requests, unposted stuff, + maybe some sequels? hmu on tongle if u wanna request anything tho 👀
> 
> but yeah, happy halloween! go eat a razor blade or whatever


End file.
